One or more embodiment of the disclosed technology relate to a detecting device for the recovery of release film and a recovery apparatus for release film.
When a polarizer release film is recovered in a conventional technology, the release film is detected in the following way. When clips grip the release film such that the top end of a photoelectric transducer is covered, and when the detected value is greater than a preset value, the result that the clips have gripped the release film can be obtained, and the recovery can be achieved.
However, there are some disadvantages in this conventional technology. Because the position of release film is uncertain in recovery, the sensing area of photoelectric transducer on the release film is larger when performing detection on the release film, which increases error-sensing rate of the transducer. If the detection of release film failed, it is necessary that the operators enter the recovery apparatus to conduct maintenance frequently, which in turn gives rise to the related defectiveness after a polarizer sheet has been attached; and if the fail times of the detection of release film increased, there will be a great adverse influence on the activation or utilization of the recovery apparatus.